Life after
by Thewritter1996
Summary: After winning the tournament Ash and May are together and happily living together and married trying for kids and when someone Ash knew shows up what happens to the couple
1. Chapter 1

**Masters Life.**

After winining the tournement Ash and May moved to Mt Quena and were happy with each other. When they were in the local town if there was an abbandoned Pokemon they took it in and from what ever Magikarp Doduo Wurmple Cacnea whatever it was taken in and healed a lot stayed and like Darumaka Baltoy and the Houndour became pets and Audino went to help heal injured pokemon. Soon Ash proposed May accepted and was planning with friends and relations. The wedding was going to be Hosted at Mt Quena and Ash couldn't wait. The wedding was 6 months away and Ash was training and Scott and Mr Goodshow called asking if the master wanted a Gym at Mt Quena. Ash accepted and said trainers have to have competed in all leagues and have at least 48 badges to battle him. The two aggreed and also Ash said like a league 6 on 6 and after 3 pokemon fainted a field change. Another Agrreeable term and he had a board to show the Pokemon and a robo referee. Yes they agreed and soon Ash was with May having lunch outside on the deck of their new home now. May and Ash were in bed later that night and after an eventful evening they were talking about having a family and both wanted kids after the wedding she said of course yeah Ash agreed I don't know how I would afford both at once and maybe a few years seperate between our two kids. Suddenly Mewtwo appeared and said there is a call from Max Maple and he wants to battle you Ash. Well I did promise ok have him come tommorow or at his earliest convinece. The next day Max arrived and had a well mixed team of Sceptile Bannette Gardevior Camerupt Hariyama Mighteyena. Ash had Alakazam Bannette Umbreon Gyarados Butterfree and Sawk. Ash won but Max tied with Umbreon with Hyper-Beam and Dark-Pulse colliding knocking Gardevoir and Umbreon out at once. Drew was walking through Johto and heard Max saying goodbye and see you at the wedding yeah unless you can come to the bachelor party. What wedding? Drew thought then in the pokemon centre he asked Max and was told May and Ash are getting married. He was pissed he wanted May and stormed to Mt Quena. Demanding a battle for May's hand Ash accepted and whooped Drew using Lapras agianst Flygon. Pidgeot agianst Roserade. Golem agianst Masquerein and Conkeldurr agianst Absol. Drew left for Kanto and another chanse at that grand festival and met Misty. She was pissed she wasn't informed and her and Rudy went with Drew back but were defeated again. Soon came some news that Kanto Johto Hoenn Sinnoh Unova and Kalos were giving Ash a chance to battle their elite 4 to become champion of all the regions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life After**

 **Chapter 2**

Ash is from Kanto and so went their first and battled Loreli. Using Machamp Primeape Jolteon Electrode Arcanine and Raichu. Winning 6-0 and given a day before Bruno and used Blastiose Venasaur (natural both) Alakazam Hypno and Fearow. Then another win and Ash was agianst Agatha and using Gengar Golem Golduck Vaporeon Nidoqueen. Lance was last and Ash used Butterfree Lapras Dewgong Kabutops Dragonite and Pikachu. Ash was Kantos new champion. Then Will Jasmine (koga relation) Karen challagned him explaining Lance was both Kanto and Johto Ash went 2nd round ok with you yeah Lance replied. So will uses Psychic pokemon Using Houndoom Scizor Heracross Umbreon Tyranitar and Ledian. A quick win there next up Jasmine and as a Poison type specialist Ash chose Skamory Steelix Xatu Espeon Forretress and Stantler (I know he caught in Sinnoh but hey what is a neteral typing) Another win led to Karen a dark type specialist Using Quilfish Jumpluff Furret Aridos Hitmontop and Lanturn Ash won again then Lance in the second round was the same as the first time changing only 2 pokemon and both used a Kingdra Ash then used Sunflora Mantine Magcargo Politoed and Slowking. Becoming Johtos champion and each win brining a substantial winfall of $200,000 and Lance had $600,000 a time. Hoenn had Sydney Pheobe Glaica and Drake champion Steven Stone. Sydney was a dark specialist so Ash used Armaldo Spinda Aggron Ninjask and Dustox for a win. Then Ghost type Phoebe using Saybleye Bannette Mighteyena Cacturne Absol and Shiftry for a win. Glacia was an ice specialist so using Hariyama Camerupt Torkoal Crawdawnt Shedinja and Milotic another win then came Drake and both had much expirence since their last match Both used a Salamence, Flygon and Altaria but Ash used Glalie Cradily and Swellow for another win. Steven was good and both had a Metagross out Ash however had Medicham Walrein Claydol Sceptile and Manectric and won again. Sinnoh was easy a Bug Ground Fire Psychic and mixed group gave Ash much more choice and Aaron used Dustox Beautiyfly Vespiquen Drapion Yanmega and Scizor Ash chose Magmortar Infernape Hipowdon Staraptor Rampardos and Gliscor. Bertha match he used a Gastrodon east

Leafeon Glaceon Lucario Wormadam (plant) for another win. Flint's match Ash used Lummineon Floatzel Empoleon Rhyperior Gastrodon west and Tangrowth. Lucian he used Honchkrow Mismagius Drifblim Skuntank Drapion and Garchomp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life after**

 **Chapter 3**

Ash was soon agianst Cynthia the sinnoh region champion and using Weavile Electivire Toxicroack Carnivine Abomasnow and Dusknoir for another win. Then came Unova a Fighting Psychic Dark and Ghost specialist great all types that work together. Agianst Marshell Ash used Musharna Swoobat Swanna Gothitelle Reuniclus and Sigilyph. Then Grimsley using his Sawk Throh Conkeldurr Levanny Scolipide and Braviery winning again then came Shauntal and using his Mandibuzz Liepard Cofagrigus Chandelure Jellicent and Golurk. Then came Catilin. Using his Scolipide Bisharp Scrafty Krookodile Hydreigon and Durant pulled another victory out. Alders mixed team meant Ash had to stratgise using Emboar Heatmor Druddgon Unfezant Haxorus and Crustle. That was Unova down fans were flocking to the matches May Delia Oak and all other friends had a box to watch from. May was extatic not just because he said at- least 50% of proceeds would be used on their wedding. Norman was quite happy with that he had obviously been saving since she was born and had $200,000 saved but that went on fancy stuff and outfits. May also took $500 dollars for wedding night lingerie. She was bad for wedding equipment like the dress cost nearly a $10,000 dollars. May however had more plans and more expenses such as a 2 week honeymoon in the Unova region both would take their starters Pikachu and Blaziken but Ash took Gyarados Scizor Sceptile Heatmor and Beartic. May was only taking Blaziken for protection. Now the Kalos elite 4 were Dragon Water Steel and Fire so I would use Water Ice/dragon/fairy Grass electric and fire types of my own. I beat Malva fire types quite quickly with Clawtzier Greninja Carbink Tyrantrum Barbincle and Dragalge. Seabold was next Heleolisk Deddenee Gogoat Chesnaught Gorgeuist and Trevenant won quickly then Drasna's pokemon fell to Noivern Goodra Sylveon Aurorus Slurpuff and Airomatise. Wikstrom steel pokemon fell to Aegislash Talonflame Pyroar Hawlucha Diggersby and Delephox. Diantha was stronger so Ash chose a mixed team of Klefki Malamar Hitmonlee Metagross Gyarados and Raichu and won he was champion of all regions now.

May POV

Hooray he won now to get him home and heal those brave pokemon and feed the rest of his team. On our way I stop at a mall and my fiancee and I grab a bite to eat and I see a cute little shop with some furnishings and shelves so we get them and Ash puts them up at home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life after**

 **Chapter 4**

May POV

Later that night we were at home he was watching Tv and said can I get you a drink baby? Nice hot chocolate babe I reply. Did you lock up I ask? Yeah course now what to do about the wedding? What do you mean? I think we should bring it forward we have all our plans and guests ready when should we move it to then?

Ash POV

Great moving our wedding forward to just after Max's birthday and I will battle him again. Ok my love I say ready for bed yet? Nearly let me just run to the bathroom ok. What could she want oh well i'm ready and tired after building shelves and Decorating today. May came out in some sexy ass lingerie and slowly stripped naked and pulled my boxers off with her teeth. Wow that is one sexy body she has and knows how to use. Thanks for today is what this is she tells me. May are you sure? Well one day when were married you will want this so I am giving you the chance now. That was one sleepless night and as dawn broke over our small cosy home I was having a day off and let the pokemon out but Yanmega needed more training so I asked all pokemon to help out and Yanmega's training went well and over Breakfast me and May watched as it mastered Steel-wing and Wing attack down. Nice Yanmega I call. Yan Yan it called back. Now after shopping and May saying buy S&M equipment as well for tonight to try. Ok Baby I will. Oh Ash Nidoking was training and Has overpowered Typlosion and that was what put it's level up and There was an abbandoned Nidoran couple so I took them in ok. Ofcourse babe better to keep them safe. I caught an Aipom to train now too. Babe I'm coming home soon. I will get what we need. In a little sexy shop in town I bought the handcuffs an outfit each and a whip and some more underwear for May. I arrived at home and gave May the bags to put in our room and I can't understand what she wanted to do. Later I found out Mewtwo keep training May is calling me I will be back. In our room May had taken out the handcuffs I bought 2 sets as in total the 5 items came too $250. Well this could be promising Ash. Now get on the bed. She handcuffed me and whipped my ass. After that we were hooked on S&M for our wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life after**

 **Chapter 5**

Serena POV

My wedding is next week to Clemont. I am ready I have my dress sorted and food drink and we are having all our pokemon out as well his new Electabuzz Emolga Eelektross Electrode Magnezone Plusle Minum Raichu Ampharos Manectric Diggersby Chesnaught Stunfisk Zebstrika Jolteon Lanturn Helolisk Magneton My Delphox Pangoro Plusle Minum Deddenne Barbincle Gogoat Sylveon. I was ready but we found a Ditto abbandoned on our nightly stroll and caught it and an Audno as well. Well Audino helped heal our pokemon Ditto was cosy and soon after we found 2 pichu and Pikachu abbandoned so we adopted them. Now we were finding a good layout so I raise them as pets for our kids after honeymoon aswell.

Ash POV

Myself May and our pokemon went to Kalos to Clemont and Serena's Big day and my old friends were looking great and at the after party we invited them to our wedding. Well Pikachu and the other pokemon were greeting each other and May's pokemon were too as well mixing. Soon after we went home and I asked May if I could get her dad over for a match with Sawk Throh and Hitmontop to get them expirence they weren't used greatly in the tournement. She said of course. Norman could you pop over for a match I need some help training some other pokemon. Yeah Ash I will be over in two days and I hope you were continuing looking after May she is my only daughter and I will make sure she is happy. I am making sure she is satisfied and happy. She found 2 abbandoned Nidoran so we are treating them and I think she will catch them. Ok bye Norman. 'Was that my dad?' Yes honey it was. Now shall I make dinner? 'Oh yes you are a superb cook. Where did you learn? Chefs have secrets love. Tell me or I will spank it out of you.

May POV

He is a good cook. Where did he learn? The way he makes anything. Stew Soup Roast Pasta Pizza. Now I will get his secret. Lets check on the Nidoran in recovery with the Audino Blissey and Chansey. They were fully recovered and I had 2 spare pokeballs and stickers to help find which Nidoran I chose. Now I caught them Ash and the pokemon were more than welcoming Nidoran Male fitted in fine female was scared but with Nidoran male's help she was soon happy and soon Ash called some great words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life after**

 **Chapter 6**

Ash POV

May Dinner I call. She is there faster than a Ninjask using Agility after speed training. May loves anything to eat. 'I need food after training and looking after Nidoran.' I love this woman. I still wish we could see Manaphy again though she would love that. It would be a great gift to see him again the little blue baby.

Arecus

May and Ash my chosen one and his loved one. Manaphy and a Phione came up to the heavens the way Manaphy went from sad to happy was shocking so fast a Ninjask would have struggled to see it. 'Mama Papa together.' Oh I forgot they hatched you didn't they. Well they are getting married soon I have a suprise present Manaphy. What What? So enthusiastic. You. What me? For who them two and Phione. Yay me and my baby brother with Mama and Dada. I will go whenever you want me to Arecus. Ok my child now go I will speak too them and Mewtwo.

Ash POV

After dinner Mewtwo May and I were talking. I wish we could see Manaphy again. 'Oh you helped hatch him and get him to the temple didn't you? Yeah we respond he viewed me as a parent. One day we will have a child honey won't we? 'Yeah Ash your right.' Soon a huge light engulfs us. Chosen one Mewtwo May. Arceus how are you? 'Good the creation pokemon responds.' 'Now I have a wedding gift for you both.' Early Arceus not for 2 months and I have an early gift for your marrige and for saving the world May you too. Thank you Arceus. 'Hold out your hands' Ok.

May POV

So exciting the creator pokemon has a gift. What could it be? An Egg? Mama Papa. We hear and Open Arceus commands. Manaphy Hi Mama hi Dada. Dada? We question Him Dada pointing to Ash. We have an unusual family. Yeah he replies and Phione too. Several are at the temple and they wanted to be with you. Take care of them though. We will now come and meet your family. 'Oh Ash' 'Yes Arceus what is it?' 'I planned for you too meet a lot of the abbandoned pokemon well done for rasing them well.' 'Thanks for some great friends.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Life after**

 **Chapter 7**

Ash POV

Wow gifted Manaphy and Phione how great. 'Yeah aggreed now how to raise them.?' Well we should let them meet the other pokemon first and make sure they are settled in. 'Great plan Ash.' Now I think we could stop for a meal out what do you think May yeah lovely. Now what to eat? Have you got a coin? What for? Flip heads you pick tails I pick. Deal pulling out a penny coin to flip heads. Pizza yeah great. Peperoni is what myself and my fiancee chou down on.

All pokemon loved Manaphy and Phione at home. I made sure they all played nicely together. May went inside and I followed suit. May had hidden when I went inside.

''MAY.'' I call worried about her. She was in the spare room with a dildo. Dawn and her did a thing sometimes where they'd watch each other masturbate or fuck their partner. Serena joined in sometimes.

I stay and watch May through the slightly ajar door. May is so hot as are the others. God's she may try that with me one day. I begin to think and remember some old friends from the Sinnoh region. I run and tell Mewtwo the plan.

''Okay Ash shall I tell May?''

''No because she is occupied.''

Mewtwo teleport's me to Canalave City with the pokemon I met with Dawn and Brock. Helping the Wailord get to the harbour. I see the Luxio battling Swampert on the edge it's friends behind it.

''Mewtwo help Luxio Psyshock.'' Mewtwo launched the psyshock and knocked Swampert out.

''Hey Luxio you guys remember me?'' Luxio ran for a petting. I give Luxio the chance to come with me. All it's friends too. They nodd and Mewtwo teleport's us home.

''ASH KETCHUM WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK.'' May yells when we get home. I try to defend myself but May is super angry.

The pokemon I bought. Luxio, Nidoran, Whismur, Spheal, Zubat, Mothim, Teddiursa, Rattata and Koffing. There were several of most of these. But they understood who May was. They were introduced to my other pokemon too.

A few hours passed and Clemont and Serena phoned us. They had won five tickets for a 10 day trip to the Alola region. They wanted us to go. But Dawn was going aswell she and Barry had an argument and she needed sometime away.

May and Ash left all their pokemon except Pikachu and Blaziken at home. Ash left Mewtwo in charge. He would ensure the pokemon were trained hard. Ash and May met Clemont and Serena at the airport Dawn was already on Melemele island.

The plane journey was quite boring I asked Clemont how they got the tickets for this journey.

''Serena and I were out walking and there was a tournament six tickets to Alola was the grand prize and they last 13 months so little over a year.'' Clemont says so he and Serena had been battling and won a tournament.

''Pikachu was your only pokemon for the trip right? Cos Serena bought Delphox and I bought Luxray.'' Clemont says to me.

''May bought her Blaziken.'' I say back to him. He smiles our wives can defend themselves. Ashley had Pikachu and Blaziken protection.

May and Serena were discussing making their marriges kinky. May told Serena about bondage. Serena started to feel embarassed and May told her not to be shy.

The plane landed and Alola was a hot sunny place all year. Ash and the others saw many new pokemon. He rushed to the water but was stopped when he was offered to ride a Sharpedo like a jet through the water. May, Serena, and Clemont awere on the shore. But Dawn was relaxing in the forest her and Piplup had caught a Bunnelby and Crabrwaler.

Dawn left the forest and saw Ash riding Sharpedo. He had the same smile as always. Dawn ran to her friends on the shore as Ash reigned Sharpedo in. The group headed to the Hano grand resort for their rooms. May had come up with a kinky idea.

Ash and Clemont were admiring the view from their balconies and shouting across to each other. Their luggage had been taken by taxi to the hotel and to their rooms by staff already. May whispered her ideas to Serena. Serena nodded very eager to try the idea. May and Serena went to change into lingerie. May would be with Clemont for a night and Ash with Serena.

May went and layed on Clemont and Serena's bed. She felt the silk of the covers to be wonderful. It was so nice to be in this amazing region and resort. Serena went to Ash on the balcony and slipped his pants down and stroked his dick until it was hard. Ash thought it was May. So when he turned to see one of his oldest friends in skimpy lingeire massaging his dick he was shocked.

''May has given me one night and she is with my Clemont right now and I want to feel you in me. Clemont is so good at pleasing me.'' Serena said in a seductive tone. Serena grabbed Ash's dick and hurled him to the bed.

''May said your a bitch boy to her now satisfy me.'' She said dominating him. May was good at this but Serena was so innocent. Yet now she was stripping down to just her stockings to fuck him. Serena went and got some lub from May's bag and massaged Ash's dick with it she was on her knees and he after fifteen minutes felt his load explode over her face. Serena then put his dick between her 38DD tits and massaged it with them moving them up and down and occasionally licking the top. Ash moaned and Serena kept going until her tits were covered in Ash's seed.

She smiled and slipped her ass around his shaft and rode him using his dick to fuck her deep in the ass. Ash moaned but began to thrust hard into Serena making her moan. Clemont and Serena had won tickets to the top rooms in the hotel. So no-one could hear or see them doing this. But people would see Serena and May tommorow. Dawn had arrived at the hotel and saw Pikachu left in a spa room for pokemon and sent Piplup along too. She got an elevator to the top floor.

Dawn pressed her ears to a door and heard moaning. She grew horny and wet thinking what was happening in the room. She knocked and It was Clemont who answered. He was naked apart from his socks. Dawn looked at his erect manhood. She wanted a little time. But Clemont was dragged back into the room. May was with him which confused Dawn more than anything.

''I thought he was with Serena and you with Ash?'' Dawn asked May. Who was coated in Clemont's cum.

''I said for one night we swap.'' May told Dawn back. Dawn got wet at the idea. She and Barry were in a cold area. Dawn went to her room to clear her head.

The blue haired trainer slipped her dress off to be packed for the end of the vacation now but feels quite horny. So she slipped her bra and panties of and put two fingers into her pussy. She pumped away until she came.

Ash and Serena were on hard anal now. Serena loved this feeling. Ash rammed his cock deeper and deeper into her. Ash felt his load getting closer and closer until Serena's ass was filled with his seed. Then came her tight pussy. She was on the pill and Ash had spermocide lub so minimal chances of pregnancy. Serena rode Ash's cock screaming in pleasure. She rode him hard until both exploded with cum then she got on her knees and gave him an awesome blowjob and got a lot of cum over her face and tits aswell as down her throat.

Clemont and May were on the blowjob the last thing and Clemont soon blew a load down May's throat but she spilled some over her breasts. May had deepthroated Clemont and then she left him and Serena came back to her husband. A great first night.


End file.
